The Perfect Boyfriend?
by xxhugsandrocketsxx
Summary: Carlos and James have been together for a year now. But what happens when Carlos sees James kissing another guy, and Kendall is there to comfort him? Kenlos! Written my myself and richael.mudblood.and.proud ! ENJOY! REVIEW! RUSH ON!


**IM BACK! Did you miss me? Well, this is a story I wrote with my friend in school… so bear with me on it. This story will be in two POV's, Carlos' and Kendall's. So, enjoy!**

**Carlos'** POV

I was walking back from the Palm Woods Park, corndog in hand, enjoying the beautiful, sunny L.A day. As I got closer to the pool, I saw James, my boyfriend of a year, sucking face with, of all the people at the Palm Woods, Jett fucking Stetson. Jett's hands were locked behind James' head, caressing his hair, my hair. James seemed to be enjoying it as he deepened the kiss. I dropped my corndog and walked closer to James and Jett.

"Why, James, why?" I choked out, tearing up. James turned around, shocked and stared into my watery eyes. I stared back into his hazel ones. The eyes I woke up to every morning, and kissed goodnight every night. I could see James was trying to say something, but before he could, I darted out the pool area. Running to the elevator, I pressed the button over and over again.

"Come on!" I muttered to myself. I didn't want James coming out here. The elevator was taking too long, so I ran for the back staircase.

"CARLITOS!" I could hear James yelling from the lobby. Still, I stayed still in my confined little space, back against the wall of the steps, softly crying my eyes out.

"I want pudding." I whispered through sobs. Suddenly, I heard the door open on the second floor. I froze. "Please don't be James." I said over and over in my head.

Then I noticed the voices and calmed down a little. Kendall and Jo were walking down the steps, probably trying to avoid Jett. I had to say, I was trying to do the same thing. I looked at my feet and pushed my helmet over my face. I heard Jo laugh, and then silence. Did they go back out the second story door, or are they standing at the top of the steps, staring. I didn't care, and I really didn't want to find out. My boyfriend just cheated on me, and God knows how long it's been going on.

I though back to all the times we had together. James and I going to our yearly beach party where, last year, he taught me to surf. And, of course, the day we fell in love during the Prank War in the supply closet, hiding from the girls. The first time we kissed in that very supply closet that same day, and the first time we made love in our room alone. A tear fell from my closed eyes. That was when I heard Kendall shuffle on the steps.

"Carlos?" Jo asked.

I looked up. You could tell they were on their way to a picnic. I didn't want to interrupt them, so I slid away from the door, allowing them full access to it.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Jo asked again, sitting down in front of me.

"Buddy, the helmet isn't a very good cover; we know it's you, just saying." Kendall's voice rang louder than Jo's. I looked up from the floor.

"Honey, what's wrong? What happened?" Jo asked one last time.

I tried to speak through hiccupped sobs, but all I could get out was "James… Jett… pool… SMUSHY FACE!" and I started to ball again.

**Kendall's** POV

Jo and I walked into the stairway to go downstairs. We didn't wanna take the elevator, too many people. Hiding from Jett _and _paparazzi was hard work! When we got to the bottom floor of the steps, leaning against the door sat Carlos. He looked so fragile and lost.

"Carlos?" Jo whispered.

After five or so minutes of trying to get him to speak, he looked up. His chocolate eyes glistened with salty tears and there were a few drops of sweat covering his mocha skin colored forehead under his helmet. Looking at him like this almost made me forget my girlfriend was standing next to me. Sure, when we were littler and we would hang out with James and Logan, we were the closest of the four of us. Best buds, never left each other's side.

When we grew a few years older, maybe fourteen or so, we were at one of our last hockey games. It was my favorite memory of me and Carlos. We were practicing and Carlos and I were caught mooning the other team, so they didn't let us play. We hung out in the locker room the whole time, waiting for the other two. Sure, I had seen Carlos change before. We had known each other since we were in first grade. We had tons of sleep overs, pool parties, and so on. However, something about that time, being alone with him, I felt the attraction I had developed towards him. The way the small of his back showed as he took his jersey off, and his tank top came up with it. The way his hair was all messed up as he took his helmet off. The smile he gave me as we talked. I could feel myself smiling.

Wait, I wasn't gay. No. We were young. If anything it was my stupid teenage hormones getting to me.

I popped out of my thought bubble as Jo pulled me and we sat down next to Carlos on the floor. As soon as I sat down next to him, he grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug. He smelled nice, like cinnamon rolls and lotion.

"A-a-and w-when he s-saw me, h-h-he j-just s-stood there! J-J-Jett w-was holding-g onto J-James like h-he was his-s own!" he attempted to speak as he buried his face into my V-neck. I winced a little at the pain of the plastic helmet scratching my chin. I had missed anything Carlos had said before that due to my before thoughts. Wait, did he say Jett?

"Jett? Like, my co-star Jett?" Jo seemed as confused as I was when we shared the same look.

Carlos looked up from my shirt to meet Jo's confused gaze.

"No, Jet Jetson" he said sarcastically burrowing back into my hug.

"It's okay buddy." I whispered. I had caught on with what happened. It wasn't that hard to tell.

I looked back up and stared at Jo. "Do you mind leaving me and Carlos alone for a few minutes?"

Jo smiled at me and nodded her head. Getting up from the floor, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and took off Carlos' helmet to ruffle his hair. I wish she hadn't of done that, because the scent of his hair fluttered above my nose, filling it with a clean smell. Jo then walked over to the door, opened it, and then turned around.

"I'll meet you in the park." She said, and then she was gone.

I looked back at Carlos. When Jo shut the door, he looked at me as well. We met glances. His teats had slowed and I could now clearly see his dark chocolate eyes. I wanted to never look away. They were taking me in. We stayed gaze-locked for a few more seconds before he snuggled into my arms and started to cry again.

"Hey, what's wrong now Carlitos?" I asked sympathetically.

"Y-y-you have h-his personality-y." he stuttered.

"Carlos, I don't know what that means!" I said with a light giggle.

"You g-guys are both p-pretty, nice, and… and… T-T-TRUSTWORTHY!" his cries became louder. I brought my hand to the back of his head, and rubbed his raven hair, soothing him. Pretty? Did he just call me pretty?

I kept rubbing the back of his head as he sobbed into my now damp t-shirt. He mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Carlos, buddy, calm down. It's getting harder to understand you!"

"Okay." He muttered into my chest. He was too cute.

"Don't worry! There's a whole bunch of nice guys at the Palm Woods! James just, wasn't the one."

"What about BTR?" he asked, his voice almost back to normal.

"You can still be _friends_! Just, not as close as before. Also, did you even _ask _James for his side of the story?"

Carlos shook his head. "I knew this was happening, I just didn't wanna believe it."

We were sitting on the floor, him on my lap. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I need to have a talk with this kid! No one messes with _my _Latino!" I shouted. This made Carlos giggle and hug me tighter. Once Carlos was final calmed down, he let go of the hug. I pouted.

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nothing. It's just… the hug was… nice. It was comforting."

He made a little "awwh" sound as he came back for another hug.

"Best buds?" he whispered.

"Best buds." I agreed.

The moment brought me back to another flashback of when we were in the Prank War a few years ago, our first year at the Palm Woods to be exact. We were all sitting behind Mr. Bitters desk – minus Logan – discussing our plans. That was the last time I looked at Carlos and thought back to the hockey game when we were fourteen.

Carlos' skinny jeans that had a small rip on the knee. His tight purple V-neck covered by his black baggy sweatshirt. He looked too adorable.

STOP! _YOU'RE NOT GAY! YOU LIKE JO!_ My mind told me. "_But you also like Carlos."_ My conscience whispered in disagreement.

"Kendall? What are you thinking so hard about?" Carlos asked, snapping me out of the fight in my mind.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"Kendall Knight! Don't you lie to me!" he joked, poking me in the chest.

I sighed. "Do you want to know what I was thinking about _so hard_ Carlos?" I asked sarcastically. He flashed me an adorable smile and nodded vigorously.

I took him from my lap and got up. He glanced up at me from the floor. I smiled back down at him. I held out my hand for him to take. His palms were a little sweaty, but it didn't bother me. Pulling him up, I leaned him against the wall and looked down at him. His eyes were big and beautiful and I wanted to get lost in them. I didn't think about Jo at this moment. Jo wasn't important right now. Taking a step closer, I leaned on the wall myself so both of my hands were right above his shoulders. Our chests touched as I leaned in and gave into him. I closed my eyes as my lips brushed him. They did so for only a second, but still, I could feel the taste of him. He tasted like a sour patch kid. Sour, sweet, and then he was gone.

When I pulled back, it didn't take long for him to entwine his fingers in my hair and pull me in for a more heated, rougher, more passionate kiss. Our kiss grew deeper as he slowly opened his mouth a small bit to let out a soft moan. I took my advantage and traced my tongue along his bottom lip, causing him to groan again. When he opened his mouth wider, I did too. Our tongues lashed at each other. My hands went from the wall to the small of him back, lightly pulling up his shirt to feel his warm skin. That little portion of his back was the same spot that, not even five years ago, conflicted me of so much pleasure. Here was that pleasure, right now. When oxygen became a necessity, we both pulled back, taking a breath.

"Kendall?" Carlos whispered, almost breathless.

"Yeah?" I answered back, trying to catch my breath myself.

"What was that?"

"I guess I am gay." I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I touched my forehead to his. "I love you, Carlos, my sexy Latino." He giggled.

"I love you too, my beautiful blonde. James deserves Jett. Brunettes weren't really my thing anyway." I blushed.

JO! I had almost forgotten about our date because of the sexual frustration caused by this small boy of whom I had just had the most amazing moment of my life with. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and sent her a quick text.

_Carlos needs me. Can we do this some other time?_

I didn't want to tell her though a text what was going on. That would so not be okay! Luckily, she didn't sound mad when she responded a few moments later with a short response.

_Sure:3_

As I lowered my phone, Carlos took it. I thought he was going to read my text messages when I noticed he had taken it to put away himself. Phone in his left hand, he slid his hand down my back, and stuck the cell phone and his hand into my back pocket. I blushed, but added a smile to it. I interlocked my fingers into his raven black hair, about to pull him in for another kiss. Suddenly, as our lips were about to meet again, the door no more than 2 feet away from us swung open and hit the wall with a loud thud. Carlos jumped and ran into my embrace. I hugged his with a tight force as James slowly walked into the room. He looked straight at us.

"Carlos. Kendall." James screamed.

**QUITE PROUD OF THIS! Obviously it's not over, so we're going to keep working on it! Remember to review and tell us what you think! This is McKenna (xxhugsandrocketsxx) typing this part right now, so in my opinion, I will probably do a Cargan story, because well… ITS FUCKING CARGAN! *heart* New chapter soon, so add this to your alerts to know when it comes!**

**Xoxo ~xxhugsandrocketsxx & .**


End file.
